doctor_whofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Doctor Who
thumb|right|335 px|Vídeo usado pela BBC Worldwide para demonstrar a relevância global de Doctor Who Doctor Who pode ser considerada tanto a série de TV quanto a franquia multimídia global criada e controlada pela BBC (British Broadcasting Corporation). A série se concentra em um viajante do tempo chamado de "o Doutor", que vem da raça dos Senhores do Tempo. Ele viaja através do espaço e do tempo em uma máquina do tempo chamada de TARDIS. Esta nave - que do lado de fora, se parece com uma cabine de telefone da polícia de Londres - possui dimensões quase infinitas dentro de si. A nave se tornou um item tão icônico na cultura britânica que passou a ser propriedade intelectual da BBC ao invés de pertencer aos verdadeiros criadores, a polícia de Londres. Para conseguir acomodar as mudanças no elenco, a narrativa permite que o Doutor se regenere em, essencialmente, uma nova pessoa quando necessário. O elenco é completado graças à um ou mais "companions", geralmente mulheres. Em média, o elenco principal se reformula completamente a cada três ou quatro anos - um fator muito importante para a longevidade do programa. A série possui dois - alguns dizem três ''- grandes períodos de produção. A exibição original do programa foi de 1963 até 1989, e é geralmente chamada de "série clássica" ou "Classic Who". Uma tentativa fracassada de revivê-la, que surgiu de uma colaboração entre a BBC e a Universal, lançou em 1996 - mas o telefilme que resultou da colaboração é muitas vezes considerado parte da série clássica. A atual versão do programa - às vezes chamada de "New Who" - é produzida pela BBC Wales e exibida na BBC One desde 2005. Apesar da série clássica ser ternamente lembrada por fãs de uma certa idade, a série nova tem sido, consistentemente, bem mais popular entre o público, e é o drama com maior audiência no Reino Unido - sem contar as novelas britânicas. A franquia vai além da série de TV, com spin-offs, audio dramas, livros e histórias em quadrinhos, além de todos os itens usados pelos personagens na série. HISTÓRIA DE ''DOCTOR WHO Origem Várias pessoas dividem o crédito por estabilizar Doctor Who em 1963, mas é geralmente aceito que a ideia original da série, além de alguns aspectos, como o conceito da TARDIS, o personagem do Doutor e o próprio título de Doctor Who, pertence ao canadense Sydney Newman, creditado como criador da também icônica série The Avengers. Outros envolvidos na criação do programa foram o diretor do setor de seriados da BBC Donald Wilson, o escritor C. E. Webber, o editor de scripts David Whitman e a primeira produtora da série, Verity Lambert, primeira mulher a assumir tal cargo na BBC. thumb|Set do ferro velho e da TARDIS em An Unearthly Child Dois outros participantes notáveis no nascimento do programa foram Anthony Coburn e Waris Hussein, escritor e diretor, respectivamente, do primeiro arco, dividido em quatro partes, intitulado An Unearthly Child, cujo primeiro episódio foi exibido no dia 23 de novembro de 1963. A versão do primeiro episódio que foi exibida era na verdade a segunda montagem do episódio; uma versão anterior - intitulada The Pilot Episode pelos fãs - foi filmada semanas antes, porém rejeitada graças a vários problemas. A BBC permitiu a montagem de outra versão para poderem prosseguir. O primeiro episódio foi exibido no dia seguinte ao assassinato de John F. Kennedy, e teve que ser reexibido uma semana depois graças à uma queda de energia que atrapalhou a primeira exibição. Também importantes para criar a atmosfera do início da série foram os compositores Ron Grainer e Delia Derbyshire. Grainer escreveu a melodia básica do tema de abertura de Doctor Who, e Derbyshire, com a BBC Radiophonic Workshop, transformou-o em uma pioneira peça de música eletrônica. Existem diversos arranjos para o tema, mas a melodia continuou a mesma durante a história do programa. Nenhuma nova música foi criada para a abertura, fazendo o tema de Grainer ser um dos que foi utilizado por mais tempo na história da televisão. An Unearthly Child introduziu a primeira encarnação do Doutor, interpretado por William Hartnell. Seus companions eram Ian Chesterton e Barbara Wright, interpreados por William Russell e Jaqueline Hill, respectivamente, e a neta do Doutor, Susan Foreman, interpretada por Carole Ann Ford. Os quatro formariam o elenco principal durante toda a primeira temporada e início da segunda. The Daleks Após o primeiro episódio introduzir o conceito e os personagens, os restantes três episódios de An Unearthly Child abrangeram um enredo modesto envolvendo um grupo de homens das cavernas em tempos pré-históricos. A série começou a encontrar sua voz como uma série de ficção científica com o segundo arco, The Daleks por Terry Nation. Ele introduziu os Daleks, o inimigo recorrente mais icônico da franquia. A série começou a realmente decolar em popularidade com este arco, que ajudou a lançar a "Dalekmania" no Reino Unido, levando a brinquedos, o primeiro romance Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks, a adaptação do filme Dr. Who and the Daleks, e muitas sequências televisionadas, começando com The Dalek Invasion of Earth. PRIMEIRAS MUDANÇAS NO ELENCO UMA MUDANÇA DE IDENTIDADE TARGET BOOKS OS ANOS DE TOM BAKER A ERA JOHN NATHAN-TURNER O FIM DE UMA ERA "OS ANOS DESERTOS" O falso recomeço De volta ao "deserto" O TRIUNFANTE RETORNO A transição O novo homem 50 anos CONTINUIDADE "DOCTOR WHO?"